Season 37 (2006)
Sesame Street Season 37 began airing on August 14, 2006. The 37th Season of Sesame Street focuses on getting kids ready for school and the classroom experience. The new season features the introduction of Abby Cadabby. On first run, this season mixed new and old episodes, to extend the new episodes over a longer period. ''Episodes 4109 - 4134 '' * Episode 4109 -- Abby Cadabby comes to Sesame Street * Episode 4110 -- Abby Cadabby's first day of school * Episode 4111 -- Cookie World * Episode 4112 -- Gabi and Miles graduate from High School * Episode 4113 -- Herb, the plant eating dinosaur * Episode 4114 -- Snow White's Meltdown * Episode 4115 -- Maria & Luis' wedding anniversary/"H" Day * Episode 4116 -- Elmo and Alan play school * Episode 4117 -- Good-bye, Elmo, Hello, Jelmo * Episode 4118 -- "Ask Oscar" Show * Episode 4119 -- Big Bird Wishes The Adults Were Kids * Episode 4120 -- Baby Bear Writes A Story Called "The 3 Astro Bears" * Episode 4121 -- Telly's Doll Freddy Wants To Play With Rocco * Episode 4122 -- "Healthy Food Pageant" * Episode 4123 -- Baby Bear and His Friends Build an Automatic Lemonade Pouring Machine * Episode 4124 -- Slimey Wants to Be a Hero Just Like Trash Gordon * Episode 4125 -- "Alphabet Road Show" comes to Sesame Street * Episode 4126 -- Zoe Has A Birthday Party For Rocco * Episode 4127 -- Oscar gets a Rottendoodle * Episode 4128 -- Zoe Wants Long Hair Just Like Rapunzel * Episode 4129 -- "What Comes Next Game" Show * Episode 4130 -- Gina Adopts a Baby, part 1 * Episode 4131 -- Gina Adopts a Baby, part 2 * Episode 4132 -- Gina Adopts a Baby, part 3 * Episode 4133 -- "National Try a New Food Day" * Episode 4134 -- Oscar and Grundgetta race the Sloppy Jalopy Notes * This is the introductory season for Abby Cadabby, a new fairy Muppet character, as well as her puppeteer, Leslie Carrara. * Several episode numbers were changed this year, from taping to air. This is because the "Gina Adopts A Baby" episodes were moved to air in November for National Adoption Month. Original episode numbers include: :* 4109 -- Gina adopts a baby :* 4110 -- Gina brings the baby home :* 4123 -- Abby Cadabby comes to Sesame Street :* 4129 -- Abby starts school for the first time * Episode titles, first given with the show numbers during Season 34, are dropped. * Starting this season, the U.S. Department of Education no longer gave funding. * Also starting this season, the Twiddlebugs are featured in computer-animated form. * Guest stars include Jamie Foxx, T. R. Knight, Shirley Jones, Matt Lauer, John Legend, Amy Sedaris, Alex Trebek, and Lillias White. Season 37 Credits *Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Line Producer: April Chadderon *Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, *Head Writer: Lou Berger *Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santerio, Belinda Ward, John Weidman *Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg *Co Executive Producer Elmo's World: Kevin Clash *Production Designers: Victor Di Napoli, Lyndon Mosse *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Director of Music Operations: Danny Epstein *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Robertson *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Oritz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Video Engineer: James Meek *Tape: Ernie Albrition *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Director of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo *Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimagna *Vice President for Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. External Links *Sesame Workshop Pressroom - Season 37 37